(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer present within a microcavity and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is the most widely used flat panel display and includes two sheets of display panels provided with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrode and an image is displayed by manipulating the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by controlling polarization of incident light based on the generated electric field.
A liquid crystal display with an embedded microcavity (EM) structure is an apparatus from which a display is manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer with a photo resist, coating a support member thereon, removing the sacrificial layer by an ashing process, and injecting the liquid crystal into an empty space, i.e. the microcavity, formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
The inlet through which liquid crystal material is injected into the microcavity is relatively narrow, and thus the liquid crystal material may overflow into another pixel side. As such, when the liquid crystal material overflows, the liquid crystal material may not be sufficiently filled into the current microcavity.
As a result, the corresponding microcavity may lack an appropriate cell gap for the liquid crystal layer and its corresponding pixel may be defective.